ti3_sa_variantfandomcom-20200214-history
TI3
Game History Overview In a game of Twilight Imperium, 2-8 players take the role of varied Great Races that are fighting for supremacy in the galaxy after the ruling Lazax Empire has fallen. Each of the 17 has a set of unique special abilities, and begins the game with different units, planets and technologies. Each player also starts the game with a Secret Objective that is unknown to other players, and a choice of 3 Racial Objectives. The game also has different kinds of publicly available Objectives that can be scored by all players. The game is played over several rounds, during which players strive to fulfil objectives in order to score Victory Points. The first player to reach a predetermined number of Victory Points is declared the winner and the new Emperor of the Galaxy. It cannot be stressed too much that the game is won by acquiring Victory Points. Everything else is but a means to this end. The game board (the Galaxy) is different in each game. It is built first in a separate mini-game. The galaxy consists of hexagonal tiles called “systems”. In some systems there are planets. Each race begins the game from their Home System, and slowly begins expanding and exploring the galaxy. Players move units (space ships and ground units) on the board to conquer more planets. Movement is handled by a game mechanism called “Activation” in a Tactical Action or Transfer Action. To “Activate” systems players use game pieces called Command Counters. Planets provide the players with Resources and Influence. Resources are used to build more units and to acquire Technology Advances. Influence is used to purchase more Command Counters, enabling the players to take more actions. Influence also gives the players votes that are used in the Galactic Council. Along the way, players meet other races for Trade and for war, to form alliances and to vote for common policies and laws in the Galactic Council. Fleets are built, armies recruited and Technologies developed, in order to enforce important diplomatic relations and advance the races’ cause. “Strategy Cards” are a central mechanism of the game. At the start of each game round, each player selects one of these cards. They give the players powerful special abilities that are used to form Trade Agreements, acquire Technology, gain Command Counters, convene the Galactic Council and so on. Not every card is selected every round, so the Galactic Council might not convene each round, or Technology might not be available for purchase every round, for example. During most game rounds, the Galactic Council convenes to vote on “agendas”. These agendas vary from one time special events to permanent changes to the rules called “Laws”. Different laws include, but are not limited to, changing the effects of some systems in the galaxy, to giving certain players new special abilities, to increasing or decreasing the power of different units (ships or ground units) in the game. Players may form “Trade Agreements” with each other. Trade agreements provide the players with “Trade Goods” that can be used in place of resources (to build units or to buy technology) or Influence (to purchase Command Counters). All these factors combine to create a unique and varied experience, and force the players to constantly find new tactics and strategies to be successful. Depending on which combination of races and which Objectives appear in each game, different strategies are necessary for achieving victory. The game ends when one or more players reach the required number of victory points. At that time, the player with the most points wins. If there is a tie, the player with the most planets outside their Home System wins. introduction Victory Points The Game Round Strategy Cards Politics Technology Trade Tactical Actions Action Cards ---- pre-game preparation Strategy Phase Action Phase Status Phase Strategy Cards Politics Technology Trade Unit Movement Space Battles Planetary Landings and Invasion Combat Production Leaders Races Units Systems Planets ---- elimination and surrender player roles reference summaries